


A Gift of Desire

by spelledink



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Love, Romance, Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: It's Miranda's birthday. Andy has a special present. Will Miranda accept it?This story is a side-piece to the "A Love's Journey" universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda has a desire for dominance. Andy wants to give that to her. Miranda is afraid of her feelings.

Andy Sachs strolled down West 20th Street, in Chelsea, enjoying the quiet morning. Nursing a café mocha and nibbling on a fresh-baked croissant as she walked. She smiled, her eyes glancing at storefronts as she passed.

Shopping. A pleasure her pocketbook could not always afford. But today was special. Saturday was Miranda’s birthday. She wanted to find something special. Something different. Something she could share with her beloved.

She’d seen it in her cobalt eyes. A want. A desire, trembling in their depths. Something Miranda couldn’t say. Couldn’t name. Yet it was there, struggling to escape. As they lay together, their bodies close.  As she held Andy’s hands so tight above her head. Restraining her. Kissing with a hunger that left the brunette senseless.

_Control._

_Dominance._

_Command._

These were not unfamiliar concepts to Andy. Especially when considering her lover. The frost-crowned editor ruled Runway with a fist of steel in gloves of Valentino silk.

But intimacy?

There Miranda stumbled. Her assurance vanished. Saying what she liked, asking for what she needed? Her words deserted her. She let Andy interpret the signals of her body, like fleshly semaphore.

Andy smiled.

It was beautiful, each time. Falling together. Making love. Drunk on touch and kisses and the wild music of their beating hearts.

They were… happy.

Simply. Honestly.

Joyful to finally be together.  After so many mistakes. The heartache that went before. But Andy could see the silent yearning there. So deep in her eyes.

Something Miranda would silence, would leash. Because she was afraid. Afraid of Andy’s response. To the dragon, slumbering beneath her skin. The one who wanted more. Who wanted all of Andy. To take. To have. To control.

Miranda would give that up. That darker impulse.

Because she loved Andy.

Andy didn’t want that. She didn’t want to lose any part of Miranda. She wanted all of her. Even her darkness. And she’d give anything to have that. Would place herself completely in her love’s hands. Open. Vulnerable. Wrapped in lace. Bound in leather. Whatever she wanted.

_Anything for her._

So, Andy walked down West  20th, looking for a sign. An actual one. Something Emily had mentioned. A store. A place of dreams, of fantasy. Of things that stung and soothed, like love bites and kisses. A place sure to make Andy giggle nervously, and stammer like the virgin she’d been so long ago.

_I’ll probably look even sillier when I give the gift to Miranda._

She blushed suddenly.

_Or when she gives it to me._

Passing a small café, Andy saw her destination. A small brick faced storefront. A white and violet sign bearing the legend, Désirée. Andy grasped the brass door handle, and entered the shop. A slim blonde woman approached, her green eyes warm. “Hello,” she said. “I’m Claire Delaine. Welcome to Désirée.” Andy blushed, self-conscious. “Hi,” she said. “A friend recommended your store, and I…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Your first time?” asked Claire, her voice kind. “Don’t worry, let me show you around. We’ll find what you want.” Andy raised her eyes to the other woman. “Really?” she asked. “Of course,” Claire replied. “It’s okay to be a little nervous.”

Andy looked at the blonde. Wearing an emerald DKNY wrap dress, and black ankle boots. Her hair in a tousled pixie cut. A gentle smile on her face. “Thank you,” Andy said. “You’re welcome,” replied Claire. “First times can be a little nerve-wracking, I know.” She beckoned Andy to follow her.

Passing through a beaded curtain, they entered a large room. Claire swept her arm across the space. “We have things for all sorts of intimate play,” she said. “Clothing, toys, and much more.” Andy chewed her lower lip, unsure. “I don’t know where to start,” Andy said. Claire chuckled. “It’s a bit much at first, right?” she said. “Are you looking for yourself, or for your partner?” Andy ran her fingers through her hair, nervous. “My partner,” she said. “I wanted to get her something, as a gift.”

“I see,” said Claire. “What were you thinking of?”  Andy let out a frustrated breath. “That’s the problem,” she said. “I’m not sure. I was thinking toys and something for… control.” Claire nodded. “Is that something she wants?” she asked. Andy nodded. “I think so. But I think she’s afraid to tell me,” she said. Claire smiled knowingly. “I understand,” she said. “The gift is your way of telling her it’s alright.” Andy’s eyes widened. “Yes! Exactly!” she said. “But I don’t really know what to get her.”

“Let me show you some things I like,” said Claire. “Maybe they’ll give you some ideas, okay?” “That sounds good,” answered Andy. “Relax,” said Claire. “Even if it’s not perfect, she’ll appreciate what you’re saying.” Andy cocked her head, looking at the blonde. “What’s that?” she asked. Claire winked at the brunette. “That you love her, silly!” the shopkeeper replied.

Claire led Andy into the store, smiling. Ready to initiate Andy into a world of things silk, latex and leather. Andy followed behind, her cheeks burning. The blonde smirked, charmed by the brunette’s reaction. “C’mon,” she said. “It’s called _play_ for a reason. You’re supposed to have fun!”

* * *

 Andy left Désirée, her mood light. A pink bag containing her purchases in one hand. Claire had even gift wrapped them. “The girls will be home soon,” she reminded herself. “We’ll have to get busy on dinner and the cake before Miranda gets back.” She stepped to the curb, and flagged down a cab. Ready to begin the journey back uptown.


	2. They Say It's Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy prepares a birthday party for Miranda with the twins. Miranda finds Andy's present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda has a lovely birthday party. She is shocked by Andy's insight into what she wants.

Andy worked in the kitchen, preparing Miranda’s birthday dinner. Knowing Miranda loved steak, Andy worked on a chateaubriand. Fancy sounding, but kind of easy, really.

_Not all that different from Mom’s rump roast._

Cassidy and Caroline happily worked on the birthday cake, using a cake mix. Definitely a time saver. But the frosting and filling would be home-made, using Belgian dark chocolate and fresh raspberry filling.

The beef tenderloin roasted in the oven, scenting the kitchen. Andy worked on the mushroom sauce. Cremini mushrooms, shallots and red wine sautéing in a pan. A nearby pot held mashed potatoes, gently warming. Rich with cream and butter, salt and black pepper. A green salad lay on the kitchen island, waiting to be dressed.

The chime of a timer sounded. “Ooh, the cake’s done!” said Cassidy. “Be careful taking the pans out,” reminded Andy. “Use the oven mitts.” Caroline chuckled. “We know Andy,” she replied. The girls removed two hot cake pans from the oven, placing them on a cooling rack. “I’ve got the frosting working over here,” said Caroline.

Caroline added two sticks of butter to the nearby stand mixer, beating it soft. Cassidy helped, adding three cups of confectioner’s sugar to the soft butter. Caroline added a pinch of salt, and poured eight ounces of cooled dark chocolate sauce to the bowl.

“Don’t forget this,” Andy grinned, waving a bottle of Pinot Noir at the girls. “You go ahead and add that, Andy,” Caroline chirped. Andy poured a generous measure of wine into the mixing bowl. A dark, creamy frosting resulted.

Andy swiped a finger through the bowl, taking a taste. It exploded in her mouth. Sweet, bitter, and sour melding, from the chocolate and wine. “Hmm, this is so good,” she said. “No sampling, Andy!” scolded Cassidy. She gave the brunette a playful shove. Andy stuck her tongue out at the redhead. “You’re just jealous,” she replied.

Cassidy worked at the counter on the raspberry filling. She dumped eight ounces of frozen raspberries into the food processor. She pureed them, then strained the juice, removing bits of seed. Cassidy poured it into a stainless sauce pan. She added a half cup of sugar, a dash of lemon juice, and two tablespoons of corn starch. “Now comes the hard part,” she said. Keeping the pan on medium heat, she whisked the mixture rapidly.

“Andy,” Cassidy asked. “Can you get the raspberry liqueur?” Andy grinned. “Got it right here,” she said. She added two tablespoons of the cordial to the pan. Slowly the sauce began to come together. It thickened, becoming dark and glossy. Cassidy removed the pan from the heat, allowing it to cool.

“Okay,” said Andy. “It’s time to finish the cake.” She released the latch on the springform pans, revealing the finished layers. Taking a cake knife, she carefully leveled the top of each. She transferred one to a large plate. “Cassy, you put the raspberry filling in the middle,” she said. Cassidy poured the sauce over the first layer of cake, spreading it with a spatula.

Andy placed the second layer of cake on top. “Caro, you spread the frosting over the cake,” she said. “What if I mess it up?” asked Caroline. Andy shook her head. “You won’t,” she replied. “Start at the top, then smooth it down along the sides.” Caroline frowned. “Don’t we have to decorate it?” she queried. “It doesn’t have to be fancy,” said Andy. “It just has to taste good!”

Caroline added frosting from the bowl, covering the cake in a dark coat of chocolate. “That looks good!” said Cassidy. “Almost makes me want to skip dinner,” said Andy, smiling at the girls. “Your mom’s gonna love this!” Caroline hugged Andy. “We couldn’t have done all this without you, Andy,” she said. “Thanks.” Cassidy agreed, joining her sister in the hug. “We wanted to do something special for mom, instead of getting takeout from Pastis.” 

Andy squeezed both girls. “You know she’d be happy with a pizza, as long as it was with you two, right?” she asked. “Now you tell us,” answered Caroline, smirking. Andy released the twins. “C’mon, you guys better get ready,” she said. “You’ve got presents to wrap, right?” Cassidy looked at her sister. “We better do that now,” she said. “Mom will be home pretty soon.” “Good, I’ll put the cake in the fridge and finish up here,” said Andy.

Andy finished cleaning the kitchen, then set the dining room table. The chateaubriand warmed in the oven.  The side dishes simmering on the stove. Andy retrieved her gift from the hall closet, and quickly deposited it on Miranda’s bed.

_Our bed._

A door opened downstairs. A smile grew on Andy’s face. She rushed down the hallway, skipping down the stairs.

Miranda stood by the door, shrugging off a charcoal Calvin Klein overcoat. She hung it in the closet, revealing a dark blue DvF wrap dress, with black Prada pumps. Andy pounced on the older woman, locking her into a searing kiss.

“Missed you, baby,” Andy murmured. Miranda held Andrea close, looking fondly at the brunette. “I missed you too, darling,” she said. “I wish I could’ve been home hours ago.”

Andy’s lips curved in a coy smirk. “Ah, but that would’ve given away our surprise, birthday girl,” she said. “Oh,” replied Miranda. “What surprise is that?”

Andy chuckled. “Just something we’ve been working on, while you were out,” she said. “I’m finishing up now.” Miranda ran her fingers through Andy’s auburn mane. “That sounds rather… intriguing,” she said. “Do I get a hint?” Andy winked. “Nope,” she said. “But there is something upstairs, in the bedroom. A gift.”

Miranda smiled. “From you?” she asked. Andy nodded. “Yes,” she said. “From me.” Miranda’s arms tightened around Andy. “Do I get to guess what it is?” she asked.

“No,” replied Andy, her voice soft. “Just… when you open it, don’t be shocked, okay? It’s just something I’ve been thinking about. Something we might have together. Something I think you’ll like.”

Miranda nodded. “Should I take a look?” she asked. “Yes,” replied Andy. “Look at it. Think about it. It doesn’t have to be something we do, unless you want it to be.”

Miranda released Andy, her eyes questioning. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll do that.” She turned, heading for the stairs.

“Miranda,” said Andy, halting the editor. “I love you.” Miranda looked at the brunette, into anxious chocolate eyes. “I love you, too,” she said.

Miranda mounted the stairs, passing down the hallway. She entered her bedroom, spying a pink bag upon the bed. She approached it, suddenly nervous. Something clenching tightly in her gut. She opened the bag. A gift box lay within. She pulled it out, unwrapping it with hesitant fingers. She pulled the white lace bow open, and opened the box. Her eyes took in the contents.

A flush ran through Miranda. Her pulse quickening.

_She knows._

A quiet sob escaped her lips.

_She knows, and she loves me._

“Oh, my sweet darling,” she whispered, her fingers tracing the gift. A tear trailing down one cheek. “How did I ever deserve you?”

* * *

 Andy called upstairs to the girls. “Dinner’s ready,” she said. “Everybody c’mon down!”

A thunder of footsteps tumbled down the stairs. Cassidy and Caroline smiling as they entered the dining room. “Finally,” Caroline said. “I’m starved!” Cassidy looked around the table. “Boy, this smells really good,” she said. “Where’s mom?” A voice sounded from the doorway. “Right here, girls,” Miranda said. “I wasn’t quite ready to slide down the banister to get here.”

Andy grinned. “Sit down, everyone,” she said. “Let me serve, please.” She poured a glass of red wine for Miranda. “What did you select?” asked Miranda. “A Bouchard Pinot Noir from Volnay, in France,” replied Andy. “I thought it would go well with the Chateaubriand.” She poured another glass for herself. “Could we have some Pellegrino?” asked Cassidy. “Of course,” said Andy. She passed two glasses of sparkling water to the twins.

“Now, the salad course,” Andy said. “A green salad with Boston lettuce, heirloom tomatoes, shallots, and a balsamic vinaigrette.” She served the salads to Miranda and the twins, her eyes twinkling merrily. “Mom probably wants to get right to the steak,” jibed Cassidy. Miranda arched an eyebrow at her daughter. “Of course,” she said. “That’s the best part.”

Andy laughed. “Well, let’s not keep you waiting, then,” she said. “A Chateaubriand, with cremini mushroom sauce and purée de pommes de terre. “She means mashed potatoes,” snarked Caroline. “Hey, it sounds fancier in French,” defended Andy. “Either way, it tastes yummy,” said Cassidy.

Andy looked at Miranda. “Would you like the end cut, or a medium-rare slice?” she asked. “Medium-rare, please,” the editor replied. Cassidy smiled happily. “I’ll have an end cut, please,” she said. “I’ll have the same as mom,” offered Caroline. Andy handed out the plates of food, then prepared one for herself.

“This is very good, Andrea,” said Miranda. “Everything is delicious. But you really didn’t have to go to so much trouble.” Andy shook her head. “I had to keep my girls happy,” she said. “They wanted to do something special for you. It’s your birthday after all.”

Caroline pointed a fork at her mother. “We made a cake, too,” she said. “Me and Cassidy.” Miranda looked at Andy. “It’s true,” she said. “They made you a birthday cake.”

Miranda looked at her daughters, a huge smile on her face. “Now I have only one question,” she said. “What flavor?” Andy chuckled. “What else could it be?” she replied. “Chocolate!” crowed the twins.

 


	3. A Gift of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda talks with Andy about her gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is afraid of what Andy will think of her feelings.

Miranda entered the bedroom, clad in a blue silk La Perla gown. She looked at the bed. At the woman reclining upon it.

Andrea.

The brunette lay there, quietly listening to music. Ravel’s “Pavane for a Dead Princess” playing softly in the background. “Hi,” Andy said. “All done with the Book?” Miranda sat beside the brunette. “Yes,” she replied. “Thankfully there were no major issues with it. Perhaps I should consider that another gift.”

Andy sat up, grasping Miranda’s hand. “I hope you liked our little party today,” said Andrea. “The girls worked really hard to bake you that cake. You should’ve seen the first two tries.”

“Everything was wonderful,” replied Miranda. “Thank you. You and the girls both.” Andy kissed the editor on the cheek, her eyes bright. “I’m glad,” she said. “We just wanted everything to be perfect. Especially since you were working today.”

“It was, it really was,” answered Miranda. “Good,” said Andy. “Then my work is done.”

Miranda looked at her lover, chewing her lower lip. “Andrea,” she said. “I wanted to talk to you…” Andy looked at the editor, noticing her apprehension. “What is it, sweetheart?” she asked.

Miranda sighed, looking away from Andy. “It’s just… I wanted to ask you something, but I don’t know how,” she said. “I’m just… nervous, I suppose.”

Andy sat up, turning the editor’s head. “It’s all right,” said Andy, meeting her eyes.

“What do you mean?” asked Miranda. Andy ran her fingers through Miranda’s silky hair. “It’s all right,” she said. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid…” said Miranda, a tremor in her voice. Chocolate eyes softened, gazing into blue. “Tell me,” said Andy. Miranda swallowed, her voice low. “Why… why did you give me that gift?” Miranda queried.

“Do you like it?” asked Andy. Miranda paused, her words hesitant. “Why did you think I’d want it?” she asked.

“I just… noticed some things, that’s all,” Andy replied. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Miranda blushed. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?” she asked. “That I’d want something like that?”

“Of course not,” said Andy.

“You mean it?” asked Miranda.  “Yes,” replied Andy. “You don’t need to worry. It’s just a gift. We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

Miranda peered shyly at Andy. “So, you got it because…”

Andy smiled, her eyes soft. “Because everything you want is something I want,” she said. “Everything you need is something I want to give you.”

“Why?” asked Miranda.

“Because I love you,” Andy said.

Miranda swept the brunette into her arms, holding her close. Brushing kisses up the column of her neck. Moving upwards to claim her lips.

“Do you like the present?” asked Andy, her tone light.

“I do,” Miranda admitted. She sighed, pulling away from the writer. “But I didn’t know what you would think. What you’d say about that side of me. The part that wants control. That wants you to give it to me.”

“You have me,” Andy said, her voice a whisper. “I’m yours. My heart, my body, my will. Everything.”

“Are you sure?” asked Miranda, concern in her eyes.

Andy nodded. “I want you. All of you,” she said. “Every piece of who you are. Every thought, every dream, every fantasy.”

Miranda watched the brunette. Breathless. Enraptured. Spellbound by her words.

“Don’t be afraid,” said Andy. “Don’t be ashamed. No matter what it is you want. Tell me. Because I’m waiting here to give it to you.”

Tears glimmered in Miranda’s eyes. Her voice faltered. “Oh, darling. I…”

“Shh…” soothed Andy. “It’s alright. I want this, too.”

Miranda leaned against Andy, pulling her into a tight embrace. She rose from the bed, then slipped into the bathroom. Andy watched the door shut. Waiting for the editor to reappear. Hoping that her courage held.

_Because I want her. I want her so much._

_To take me. To own me. Just like she wants to._

The sliver of light under the bathroom door died. The door opened. Miranda walked towards Andy, footsteps faint on the carpet. She stood beside the bed, peering down at the writer. Something unfathomable in her eyes. A strange mixture of hunger, warmth, and trepidation.

Andy waited. Her face turned up, lips curved in a gentle smile. Doe eyes filled with love, and trust.

Miranda toyed with something in her hands. Dark, leather. A silver buckle at the back. A matching ring at the front.

A collar.

She fastened it around Andy’s throat, digits shaking. Feeling the wild music of the brunette’s pulse thrum beneath her fingers. She spoke. Her voice slow, halting.

“Do you know what this means?” Miranda asked. The brunette nodded, her fingers straying to the adornment.

“You’re mine,” Miranda said. “In all things. Mine to care for, mine to guide, mine to love.”

“Always,” Andy whispered.

They fell together on the bed.

Miranda pulled the silk La Perla chemise from Andy’s body, freeing her breasts. Miranda smiled, her eyes widening in appreciation. She popped the black garter belt free of Andy’s  stockings, then slid the matching panties down her legs. She looked down, surveying what was left. The merest scraps of silk and lace.

_I’ll leave them on._

Her hands trailed down Andy’s  body. Over her breasts. Across her flat stomach. Stroking the curve of her hips. Fingertips teasing the dark curls between her legs. Probing the wetness gathering there. Circling her clitoris. Sinking into velvet warmth.

Andy moaned, moving to match the rhythm set by Miranda. Hips straining upwards to take her fingers deeper.

“Stop,” Miranda commanded.

Andy paused, her body still. Her eyes wide, meeting Miranda’s. Pleading for release.

“Do you want me now?” Miranda said.

“Yes, oh yes,” Andy moaned, her voice thick.

Miranda stood. The robe fell from her shoulders, in a whisper of silk. Light from the window played upon her form. Her snowy hair. Her alabaster skin. The smooth curve of her breasts. The swell of her hips…

Bearing a black thong harness. A curved, silicone cock in the o-ring.

Andy eased herself from the bed, falling to her knees.

“Can I?” the brunette asked, looking up at Miranda.

Miranda nodded, her eyes full of the beauty at her feet.

“Yes,” Andy whispered. Leaning towards it. Taking it in her mouth. Lubricating it with tongue and lips. Grasping Miranda’s hips as she sucked up and down the shaft, making it slick. Licking the head, her eyes darting up to meet her lover’s. A shudder of longing ran through Andy, echoed in the eyes of her beloved.

“Tell me what you want,” said Miranda, gently pulling auburn hair. Forcing their eyes to connect.

Andy smiled. Her wish rolling off her tongue.

“Fuck me,” she husked. “Fuck me, Miranda.”

A surge of heat rushed through the editor. She pulled Andy to her feet. Laying her upon the bed. Parting her legs. Cock poised at the brunette’s entrance.

She paused, gazing down upon her love. The writer splayed before her, her eyes wanton. Hands sliding over Miranda’s skin, begging to be taken.

“Do it,” Andy breathed.  Her legs hitching up around Miranda’s hips. “Please.”

Miranda pushed forward, entering Andy. The brunette moaned, seven inches of silicone penetrating her. “Yes,” she hissed. “Please baby, more.”

Miranda moved her hips, continuing. Friction from the harness causing her to gasp.

_God, this is gonna make me come, too._

_I can’t believe it. How good it is. Feeling her beneath me like this._

Miranda looked at Andy, her dark hair wild on the mattress beneath. Mouth open, breathing hard. Rocking her hips against Miranda. Meeting her, thrust for thrust. Brown eyes fierce with passion.

 “I only want you inside me,” Andy gasped. “You to take me, you to fuck me. Only you, Miranda!”

Miranda continued the rhythm. Andy’s face flushed beneath her, her skin slick with sweat. Breasts bouncing as the editor claimed her. Mattress springs squeaking as they coupled upon the bed. The cock moving in and out.

Andy’s voice trembled, her eyes flaring wide. “Miranda, please, oh please,” she said, her voice wild. “Oh, god, I love you so much!”

She cried out, grasping Miranda’s ass. Taking her deep inside as she came. The sight stunned Miranda. She wailed, torn by her own orgasm. She collapsed, exhausted, still buried within her lover.

Miranda let out a deep breath. She looked down, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette. She shifted her hips, pulling free of Andy. She slipped off the harness, dropping it to the floor. Miranda lay beside the brunette. Breathing in the citrus of her hair. The earthy musk of sweat and sex beneath. “I love you,” she said. “I love you, Andrea.”

“Good,” Andy said, a gentle smile on her face.

“Thank you,” said Miranda, tears blurring her vision.

“For what?” asked Andy, caressing the editor’s cheek. 

“For being you,” said Miranda, her face radiant with joy. “For understanding. For being by my side, each day.”

“And I’ll never leave,” whispered Andy. “As long as you want me.”

“Always,” Miranda breathed. “Forever and ever. For each eternity after this one’s gone. Because that’s the only heaven I’ll ever want.”

She smiled.

Her words a wish, a prayer, a promise.

“With you.”


End file.
